


L'arrangement

by Cybelia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny n'est plus satisfait de l'arrangement que Steve et lui ont conclu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic m'a été inspirée par une phrase prononcée par Danny dans l'épisode 4x06.

Danny ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se leva, alla boire un verre d'eau, puis se planta face à la fenêtre. Il regardait sans le voir le paysage nocturne d'Oahu, plongé dans ses pensées maussades. Lorsque certains souvenirs refirent surface, il tenta en vain de les enfouir à nouveau. Il savait que tout ceci appartenait au passé, pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir chaque jour un peu plus.

***

Lorsque le téléphone afficha le nom de Steve McGarrett, Danny fut tenté de ne pas répondre. Mais son professionnalisme reprit le dessus et il décrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour une scène de crime à l'autre bout de l'île. Comme d'habitude, Steve était au volant de la Camaro. Installé sur le siège passager, Danny était plongé dans le mutisme, incapable de trouver la force nécessaire à une joute verbale avec son coéquipier.  
— Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous sommes partis ?  
— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la causette.  
— Un problème avec Grace ?  
— Non. Juste mal dormi.  
McGarrett n'insista pas, à son grand soulagement. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il aurait sûrement fini par lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour une mise au point qui ne pourrait que mal se terminer.

L'enquête fut plutôt vite résolue, pour une fois, et ils purent rentrer chez eux plus tôt que les autres jours. Steve arrêta la Camaro devant chez lui et se tourna vers son coéquipier, toujours aussi maussade que le matin-même.  
— Tu veux venir boire une bière et m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?  
Danny voulut refuser, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, son ami ajouta :  
— Catherine n'est pas là. Elle suit une piste pour Chin au sujet d'Adam.  
Le blond soupira, puis souffla :  
— Va pour une bière.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Steve alla chercher les boissons pendant que son ami traversait la maison et allait s'installer sur la terrasse, face à l'océan. Il sentait qu'il était temps d'avoir cette discussion et il avait peur. Peur de perdre le peu qu'il avait encore. Pourtant, il était incapable de continuer à se taire. Tout ça le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des semaines et s'il le gardait pour lui, il allait finir soit par devenir fou, soit par faire une grosse connerie.  
Steve s'assit à côté de lui, but une gorgée de bière et demanda :  
— Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Danny ?  
— Je vais être totalement honnête avec toi, Steve. Et je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire car je ne serai pas capable de le répéter.  
Son ami lui jeta un regard intrigué et lui fit signe de continuer. Danny se leva, ne parvenant pas à rester assis aussi près de lui. Il fit quelques pas et finit par lancer :  
— Notre arrangement ne me convient plus... plus depuis que Catherine a quitté la Navy et qu'elle est là en permanence.  
Steve se leva à son tour, puis souffla :  
— Je ne comprends pas... je croyais que... on était d'accord pourtant toi et moi.  
— Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ?  
Danny avait du mal à garder son calme. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter :  
— Pourquoi crois-tu que je faisais tout pour que tu la pousses à ne pas quitter la Navy ? J'en avais strictement rien à foutre qu'elle risque de retomber dans les bras de son ex ! Au contraire, ça m'aurait même bien arrangé. Mais voilà, tu ne m'écoutais pas... ça fait déjà bien longtemps que tu n'écoutes plus mes conseils... Et maintenant, elle est là... tout le temps... Et moi...  
Il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable de continuer. S'il disait un mot de plus, il allait tout foutre en l'air. Il avait mal, comme si une main invisible lui comprimait le cœur. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il quitte cette maison avant de tout perdre pour de bon. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais la poigne d'acier de Steve lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.  
— Non, tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille et te tirer comme ça après ! Nous avions un accord, Danny ! Pourquoi tu veux tout remettre en cause maintenant ?  
Le blond se tourna vers son ami, luttant contre les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Il serra les poings et se dégagea brusquement afin de mettre un peu plus d'espace entre Steve et lui.  
— Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein ? Je le savais...  
Il ne pouvait plus... il ne pouvait plus se taire, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Et tant pis si ça foutait sa vie en l'air, il fallait qu'il parle maintenant.  
— J'ai toujours su que tu étais un connard égoïste, McGarrett ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton hargneux. Je l'ai toujours su et pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire. J'ai voulu croire que notre arrangement n'était pas seulement un moyen pour toi de réchauffer ton lit quand Catherine était en mer. Que je n'étais pas juste un plan cul pour toi... que je comptais à tes yeux, pas plus qu'elle, mais au moins autant... Mais maintenant, je connais la vérité. Je sais que je ne suis rien... Est-ce qu'à un seul moment tu t'es demandé ce que ça allait me faire qu'elle soit là tout le temps ? Que notre arrangement ne puisse plus continuer puisqu'elle ne serait plus jamais au loin ? Non, bien sûr, tu t'en fous de ce que je peux ressentir ! Il n'y a que ton petit bonheur qui compte !  
— Danno...  
— Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Seuls les gens qui m'aiment en ont le droit !  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il s'en foutait. Il avait tout perdu en quelques minutes. Il n'avait plus que sa fille, son p'tit chat, son soleil, pour l'empêcher de faire la connerie ultime. 

Le cœur en miette, il se détourna à nouveau pour quitter cette maison qu'il ne supportait plus. Pourtant, une fois encore, la main de Steve le retint. Il voulut se dégager, mais l'autre homme était bien plus fort. Il l'obligea à lui faire face. Danny ouvrit la bouche pour l'invectiver... et ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, il laissa la langue de Steve caresser la sienne. Une envie brutale enflamma ses reins et, paradoxalement, lui fit retrouver ses esprits. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son ami et tenta de le repousser. Steve le plaqua alors contre le mur de la maison, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir.  
Lorsque le manque d'air les obligea à séparer leurs bouches, le brun grogna :  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant ?  
Danny avait gardé les yeux fermés, ne pouvant pas croiser le regard de l'autre homme. Immobilisé entre le corps puissant de Steve et le mur, il souffla :  
— Notre arrangement...  
— Je croyais qu'il te satisfaisait... Et tu n'as jamais été un plan cul pour moi... Danno...  
Il caressa tendrement la joue encore humide du blond.  
— Tu avais Gaby... et je pensais...  
Il soupira profondément.  
— Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué avec ça... parler des sentiments... mais si tu m'avais dit... Cath compte pour moi... mais bien moins que toi, je te le jure...  
Abasourdi, Danny ouvrit les paupières et plongea dans le regard intense de son compagnon. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de partir. Mais il n'en avait plus du tout envie. Il voulait savoir.  
— Tu veux dire que... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?  
— Pourquoi toi, tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Rétorqua Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
— Parce que... j'avais peur de perdre le peu qu'il me restait... notre amitié... et mon boulot au 5-0. Je pensais que ça me suffirait...  
— Mais ça n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Apparemment non, répondit Danny avec un léger sourire en coin.  
— Ça ne me suffit pas non plus. Tu me manques... Si tu savais le nombre de nuits où j'ai rêvé de toi... de nous...  
— Alors pourquoi...  
— Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, bêta ! Tu avais Gaby, tu semblais heureux. J'avais Cath... J'ai pensé que tout irait pour le mieux pour nous deux.  
— Sauf que Gaby est partie. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu me manquais, Steve. Je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs comme ça tout à l'heure.  
— Ne le sois pas... finalement, ça nous aura permis de mettre les choses au clair.  
— Oui... mais on fait quoi maintenant ? J'espère que tu as bien compris que je n'ai plus envie de te partager avec Catherine... ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.  
— Le message était très clair, sourit Steve. Écoute, je vais lui parler... laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.  
— Elle t'aime, Steve. Elle souffrira de toutes façons. Et ça serait cruel de ta part de la laisser espérer quelque chose de plus...  
— Je sais. Je te promets que je vais faire ce qu'il faut très vite... et qu'ensuite, nous pourrons oublier cet arrangement idiot...  
Danny sourit. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Lui qui pensait tout perdre allait finalement tout gagner. Il captura les lèvres de Steve et mit tout son amour dans ce baiser.

***

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche, puis prit un papier et un stylo. Elle inscrivit trois mots et posa la note sur la table avant de quitter la maison sans un regard en arrière.  
Trois simples mots, une acceptation de ce qu'elle ne pouvait changer :

_Soyez heureux.  
Catherine._

Fin.


End file.
